


My Superhero

by caps_shield (fosterthebucky)



Category: Marvel, New Warriors
Genre: M/M, let him rest, robbie is just so tired, very short, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosterthebucky/pseuds/caps_shield
Summary: Just a fun little thing I wrote to get myself back into the groove of writing. Another roadtrip drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much to say about this one, it was just a short story for practice. Hope you enjoy it!  
> EDIT: Please note I don't usually write in the first person. I just realized I did that- it kinda just happened. Oops. Robbie's point of view, if it wasn't obvious.

I’m sitting next to a superhero. His eyes are fixed on the road ahead of us, watching the scrolling nothingness intently. The sunset is burning around us; he mentioned that he thought it was beautiful. I would love to look at it, but I can’t take my eyes off him.

The desert highway is dead. I think we’re in Arizona at this point- Vance said something about Nevada, but we’ve been driving too long to still be there, right? Whatever, I was too caught up in his eyes.

I realize he’s looking back at me now, and I quickly pull my eyes away.

“Did you hear me?” He sounds exasperated. I clear my throat.

“No, I did not.”

“Well, we’re running out of gas. We have a choice- gas station or fast food place?”

I sit in silence for a moment. My mind is clouded with exhaustion, and the only thing that runs through it is  _ Just pull over, I want to kiss you _ .

He sighs.

“I guess we’ll get food. That’s more important, right?”

I yield no response. He sighs again, scrubbing his face with one hand.

I hear him mumble to himself, but I’m once again lost in the deep hazel of his eyes.

 

I’m laying next to Vance on the bed of the truck. We are surrounded by fast food wrappers. He shakes his cup, listening to the empty sound of ice against paper.

He sighs.

“I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

I roll onto my side to look at him. He’s staring at the moon with a concerned expression twisting his face. Even with his fear, he looks beautiful. His eyes dart toward me, and I see the corners of his mouth turn up just slightly. I let myself smile.

“We’ll be alright.” The words tumble out of my throat mindlessly, and I don’t really believe them. But none of that matters.

I’m in love with a superhero.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in 50 years... but I'm back, maybe! I'm going to try to write more. Hopefully I'll be around! Let me know what you liked in the comments!


End file.
